


One of those fucking days

by HedgehogWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Regret, Swearing, draco is creative director at an ad agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: It was one of those days. One you wished you'd stayed in bed, snuggling your blankets. Not our Draco though. No, he just hád to wake up.Or: where Draco had his chance with Harry, but decided to walk away. Now he's on a string of one-night-stands, trying to forget shagging Harry in the loo.





	One of those fucking days

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: sorry Draco, for all I put you through in this fic. *grins a wicked smile*
> 
> Second: comments and kudos are very much appreciated! But please be kind, as English isn't my native language, I don't have a beta and only started writing a few months ago.
> 
> Thirdly: enjoy!!!

It was just one of these days. A day you were looking forward to a full English, but your cupboard had a lack of eggs, bacon and beans. And sausages. The day your toast fell down marmalade side down. Your softest, favorite hoodie had a hole. You noticed you washed your pristine white bed sheets with a red sock. Or even worse: when you accidentally gave the sock in question to your house elf. Yes, it definitely was one of these days. Luckily Draco was still deep asleep, blissfully unaware of the ‘one-of-these-days-day’ this day would turn out to be.

Handy things, those muggle alarms, WHEN WORKING PROPERLY. Draco slept right through his alarm, waking from the light that creeped in through the curtains. ‘Fuck, the meeting!’

Hastily he performed a cleaning spell on himself and slipped into his clothes, a perfect tailored costume (he might have used a fitting spell) in a dark blue color that reminded him of the night sky over Hogwarts. A light pink shirt, top buttons open, just enough to secure a dandy, flashy look, exactly as people expected a junior creative director from an ad agency to look like. As he put on his trousers, he lost his balance and toppled over. Getting up, he tore his brand new D&G trousers. 

‘Sodding Merlin... Oculus Reparo’, he bit out and got into his trousers again.

When he wanted to make some coffee, he was out of extra strong espresso beans for his ludicrous expensive coffeemaker. He had to settle for instant-sodding-yucky coffee. He put on his shoes and wondered why they hurt. Looking down, he noticed he put his left shoe on his right foot and vice versa. He grunted, as he was already so incredibly fucking late. When he opened his door, it was raining kneazles and dogs. ‘Fuck fuck, triple fuck’ he muttered under his breath. ‘Accio umbrella’.  
   
Fully clothed, coffee in hand, umbrella in the other he chanced getting outside. A gaping hole in his umbrella let through a lovely amount of tossing rain. It was pissing. Draco knew his straight hair would look like a poodle when he arrived at the office. A particular large and plumb bloke bumped into him. Without apologizing, the bastard walked away. 

‘Hey, did you forget to put on your bloody glasses, or are you just always this fucking rude?!’ The man flipped him two fingers.

‘Shit’. Draco turned around and spilled his coffee over his perfectly clean outfit in the middle of London. Amidst of hundreds of muggles in Monday morning rush hour, so he couldn’t even use a nice little cleansing spell. Or a drying spell. Oh, how he hated this day. Little did Draco know the day would get much, much worse.

When his foot stepped in a nice, large, very wet puddle, ruining his favorite pair of Gucci shoes, his blissful unawareness started to make way for knowledge. The knowledge it was one of these days. One of these days you wished you would’ve stayed in bed. And by Merlin, did he wish he’d stayed put, snuggling the blankets.

Draco got used to living with muggles. They weren’t as foul as his father made them to be. After the war, Draco didn’t want anything to do with the Death Eaters that fucked him up. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the wizarding population, the part that wasn’t in Azkaban or didn’t have a mark similar to his own, would have nothing to do with him. His friends and parents went abroad. All that Draco could do was start over again. He got himself a nice place in London, with a kitchen, a bedroom and a living. Nothing big, but big enough for him to live in by himself. Although he wouldn’t mind the presence of a green-eyed, brown-haired wizard at his place. ‘Stop that, you had your chance, you ran away from him and blew it before take-off. No use crying over spilt butterbeer.’ Draco shook his head, as if to shake away the memory of Potter.

One of the best inventions the muggles had ever come up with was telly. Draco loved watching movies and he sometimes spend a whole weekend inside, binge watching Netflix. Even commercial breaks didn’t bother him. No, he loved them. Flashy images of what to buy, funny commercials, annoying ones, all of them. Soon he found himself zapping through the stations, looking for more ads. He googled all the big companies, learned ‘the way brands are build’ and ‘how to communicate and build relationships with consumers all over the world’. He found out about their vibrant, fast-paced, bright storytellers and art directors, until all he could think about was brands and marketing and how he could create even better slogans. 

That’s when it dawned on him: he wanted to be one of those people. So he set to work and before he knew it, he got himself hired at one of the most outstanding London agencies, AIOC (advertising is our core). He loved it and worked his way up to a post of junior creative director, with only two seniors and his boss superceding him.

Soaking wet, looking like a cat that got stuck in a washing machine, his once pink shirt now completely ruined by the coffee stains and clinging to his wet body, Draco entered the office of AIOC. To make matters worse, Alexandre was there. ‘Hey, Malfoy, want me to take over the interview? I doubt mr. Fredrickson will approve you doing the interviews today.’

Alexandre was sure he would be promoted junior director. When Draco got promoted over him, he decided to make Draco’s life hell. Maybe the fact that he slept with the fucker and dumped him after one night, didn’t help either...

‘Well, Alex’, he replied, ‘thankfully we aren’t all as dry as you were when I fucked you’. Leaving a flustered Alexandre behind, he ran to his office. He was so sodding late.

Thankfully Seb, his faithful secretary, had a set of spare shirts. He borrowed a grey one, and changed in the loo. He toweled his hair dry and attempted to tame his rain curls with his hands. He couldn’t use a spell, as everyone already saw his soaking wet rain-head. When he got up after drying his Gucci espadrilles, which had cost him half a month salary, he bumped his head on the sink. Seeing stars he cursed under his breath and wondered if this day could get any worse. Cursing under his breath, he made his way to the meeting area.

Today they had a selection procedure to hire a new art director. Because he was so late, Draco didn’t have time to read all the resumes before the interviews started. Shrugging he thought his flair would make up for the lack of preparation, and swiftly entered the meeting room. Mr. Fredrickson was there, as were the two seniors and Ms. Fran Frangly, their HR director. Why her parents had given her such a ludicrous alliteration excuse for a name was anyone’s guess. But it had awakened a sarcastic treat and a wicked, dry sense of humor in her, even Draco couldn’t tip.

‘Good morning, sorry I’m late.’

Fran looked up from her notes and suppressed a snort. ‘Did you have a hot date with Seb and didn’t have time to go home for a change, or do you just like stealing other men’s clothes?’ she whispered when he sat down. Draco glared at her, which made her snort audible. 

‘Would you care to tell us what’s so amusing, ms. Frangly?’, their boss asked. 

‘Nothing, sir.’ She replied, ‘I’ve just come up with a cold, I think’. To reinforce her words, she coughed twice. Had Fran been a witch, she would undoubtedly be sorted in Slytherin. Luckily for Draco she wasn’t a witch, but his best muggle mate in the universe. One with two mugs of damping hot cappuccino, extra sugar. Maybe today would get a bit better.

As the candidates entered one by one, Draco got tired. They were shallow and star struck, all of them wanting to work at their famous company for all the wrong reasons. He absentmindedly made notes and sipped his coffee, grateful it stayed in his cup and off of his clothes this time. His hair started curling up, he could feel it drying and frizzling. Perhaps he could, just this once, perform a drying spell an obliviate all his co workers? Contemplating this, he started finishing his cup.

That’s when it happened. Right in the middle of a sip of his delicious cappuccino, the door opened and a very familiar figure entered. Draco spluttered in his drink, feeling the uncomfortable feel of liquid up his nostrils. 

‘Are you quite alright, mr. Malfoy?’ Mr. Fredrickson asked. 

‘Yes, I think I’m coming up with the same as ms. Frangly’, he replied, flustered. Fran snorted again, and Draco kicked her under the table.

The candidate entered, looking much more relaxed than should be allowed, seeing as the nature of this conversation was business, and not a fucking tea party. He was carrying a portfolio and a rucksack, wearing a long sleeve, trousers and red all stars. Not quite the business attire one would expect for a bloody interview. 

‘Goodmorning, thank you for seeing me!’ the candidate greeted them enthusiastically, eyes lingering just a bit too long at Draco’s.

Draco realized he was the only one in the room with inside information about this candidate. And with that, he meant just that. Literally. He presumed he was the only one who knew how it felt to have his cock inside this man’s gorgeous arse and the only one who knew how he looked without that unprofessional business attire, besides the man himself, of course. 

Locking eyes with him, he saw the other man’s lips curl up in a crooked smile. Not wanting to be the one to break eye contact, Draco forced himself to not even flinch. And then the bastard winked. HE WINKED. Turning beet red, Draco looked down, as the stranger reverted his eyes on the other members of the party.

Mr. Fredrickson introduced him: ‘Welcome, Mr. Knight, thank you for your time’. 

Dan Knight did an outstanding job. His neon green eyes sparkled with every enthousiastic comment. His soft blond curls bobbed in the rhythm of his arguments. 

Fran passed him a note. ‘What do you think? Rather a good looking arse, not?’ It read.

‘If he keeps this up, he’ll surely get hired’, Draco assessed, dodging Fran’s question.

‘And what’s between you? Don’t think I didn’t catch the way he looked at you.’

‘Ms. Frangly, are you done comparing notes? If you have something to say, I’d rather you did it to all of us.’

‘Sorry, Mr. Fredrickson...’

Yes, what was it between them? Draco’s mind raced back to that eventful night. He was having a dry spell for at least two weeks. Watching porn and having a bit of do-it-yourself activities at home just wasn’t enough, he needed a pull. He visited a muggle gay bar, the flashy one downtown, wearing his most tightly fitting pair of slacks and a shirt that clung to his abs, leaving nothing to the imagination. Fran called it his shirt of sex. Knowing his arse looked perfectly delicious in his but-hugging pants, he confidently strolled into the bar. Everywhere eyes turned his way, but he ignored all and made his way to the dance floor. Let them come to him first. 

Draco found himself surrounded by beautiful, fit males on the dance floor. One bloke dared stand behind Draco, and pressed his body against Draco’s. After several minutes of dancing, sweating and grinding, Draco spotted Dan on the other side of the floor. Making eye contact, his grinding increased. He made his dancing partner moan as his arse kept rubbing his partners erection. Dan couldn’t keep his eyes of the scene. Draco grabbed the head of the guy behind him and started whispering filthy things in his ear, making him come in his pants, while never breaking eye contact with Dan. When the chap behind him tried to turn him around for a kiss, Draco broke body contact and swiftly made his way over to Dan.

‘Do you blow strangers?’ 

‘Uh... no?’ Dan replied.

‘Well, allow me to introduce myself then. I’m Draco.’

Dan smirked. ‘I’m... Dan.’

‘Aha, two D’s. How convenient in a gay bar. Wanna go to the loo?’ Draco grabbed Dan’s hand and pulled him to the stalls. As they entered the toilets, Draco pulled him into a booth and locked the door behind Dan’s back. He slammed his hands next to Dan’s head and pressed his body flush to Dan’s. Dan swallowed hard.

‘I want you to suck me until I see stars and then I’ll fuck you. Right here.’ Draco whispered into his ear. Dan whimpered, the sound going straight to Draco’s cock. 

‘Now, on your knees’. Dan locked eyes with him as he got down. Draco started unzipping his slacks, but Dan swatted his hand away and took over. Ever so slowly, Dan started unzipping Draco’s fliers, taking care to brush his hard-on in the process.

Draco’s mind filled with another time, another stall. ‘No, now is not the damn time to think of bloody Potter’, he decided, getting back into the moment. Dan let his cock spring free, stroking it while his lips started caressing the tip.

Draco groaned ‘More’, as Dan swallowed his prick whole. ‘Bloody fuck, are you really...?’

Leaning back, Dan looked at him. ‘That depends. Do you want to? Fuck my face, that is?’

Shit, Draco’s knees turned jelly as he pushed his throbbing cock in Dan’s mouth, as deep as he could. Giving Dan time to relax and adjust, he waited. It took all his willpower to restrain himself from fucking Dan’s mouth vigorously right that instant. Dan started gently bobbing his head. Seeing this as a sign, Draco grabbed Dan’s hair and begun rocking his hips.

‘Jesus fucking Christ, you blow me away’ Draco told him.

Dan leaned back again ‘I appear to be doing just that’ he grinned mischievously and resumed his activities. Draco moaned.

‘This feels so fucking good. You are such a good cocksucker’. Just as Potter, his brain reminded him. Nope, not now!

‘If I had known, I would’ve fucked your face right in the middle of the dance floor. Would you have liked that? For everyone to see?’ Dan’s grunts were muffled by Draco’s cock.

‘I bet you would. You take it so deep. All the other men would be so frigging jealous. Such a pretty mouth around my cock. Yes, gods, like that’. Draco sets an unfaltering pace, thrusting his cock in Dan’s mouth. ‘Ah... fuck... I’m gonna... gonna come... don’t want... not... not just yet’, Draco’s speech was incoherent as he retracted his hardness. 

Looking down, he saw Dan already preparing himself. Just like Potter, he thought, which made him rock hard. Even if it isn’t Potter, he could at least pretend he is. Pretend that he’s shagging Potter against a filthy bathroom door. Dan didn’t have to know.

‘Turn around, spread your legs.’ he commanded. Dan groaned as Draco pulled open his arsecheeks. ‘Gods, you’re beautiful. Look at your ass. I’m going to split you open as I fuck you. I hope you don’t have important appointments tomorrow, because I’ll make sure you can’t walk for at least a day’. He felt Dan shuddering in front of him.

‘Please, just fuck me already’.

‘So impatient’, Draco drawled. Just like Potter, his mind butted in uninvited, as he lined up his fully hardened length with Dan’s hole. ‘Ready?’

‘For fucks sake, do it’ Dan gritted out, his voice so full of lust, Draco almost came from the sound of it. In one fluid movement he pressed forward. Dan let out a surprised yelp. 

‘Okay?’ 

Dan nodded, unable to form words. Soon, Dan started rolling his hips, sinfully foams escaping his lush lips, panting as hard as Draco. He rolled with the unfaltering pace set by Draco, bouncing his plush arse against him. Draco’s hand gripped Dan’s hip to remain steady, his other hand finding his way to Dan’s leaking cock. Slowly, he started drawing circles on the tip, smearing the wetness of the precome around, before pumping it in teasing moves. Slightly adjusting his angle, Draco started thrusting in pace with the pumping, every other thrust reaching Dan’s prostrate. Dan’s groaning turns into arousing, dirty talk.

‘Fuck, Draco, please... don’t stop... so good.... so full... oh gods... how I’ve missed this... yes... oh, so good...’

Draco was once again reminded of how vocal Potter was during their shag session and started to increase the speed, driving his cock harder and deeper in Dan’s tush. Dan’s breathing became irregular, his voice a loud moan. ‘Yes, yes, so good’ he yelled, before toppling over the edge, spurting his come all over the bathroom door. His hole clenched around Draco’s prick, sending white sparks into his vision. It didn’t take long for Draco to follow suit, his cock erupting white pulses of semen, burying it deep inside Dan.

‘Harrumph’, Draco is startled by the sudden sound. ‘As we were saying, Mr. Malfoy, do you have any questions for Mr. Knight left?’ Shit, the interview. And double shit, his pants didn’t have room for the full lengthened erection that was inside them. Damn... 

‘No, no questions, mr. Fredrickson’.

‘Okay, that settles it then. Ms. Frangly, You will do the paperwork. Mr. Malfoy, You will show Mr. Knight around the offices. Mr. Knight, you are hired.’ Everyone exited the office, leaving Dan and Draco behind.

What? What just happened? Oh no, oh no-no-no... somehow the sodding fucker just got himself hired. This day was even worse than draco thought.

Draco’s flustered face must’ve showed, because Dan asked ‘Are you alright? I hope our little escapade doesn’t affect us working together. Because I’m really looking forward to it. You’ve got some quite... interesting looking desks’.

'Bloody buggering fuck.’ Draco swore. Dan’s eyebrows quirked up. There’s a reason why he never fucked the same bloke twice. Best be honest about it and quick, seeing as he had to work with Dan from now on. 

‘I'm sorry, Dan, this will never work. My heart lies with someone else. Someone who I go a long wat back with. Someone who I can’t stop thinking about, not even when I’m fucked by total strangers. Someone who doesn’t returns my affection. It wouldn’t be fair to you. There are things I can't tell you about myself. Secrets I’m not allowed to indulge. Reasons why I can never date someone from...’ the muggle world, he wanted to tell him. ‘Someone from work. I cannot be torn apart by two worlds.' Draco sighed. If only he could forget that one shag with Potter. That one moment of weakness that made every other sexual encounter fade in comparison.

'What? I... Draco, you aren't leading me on, are you?' 

'What are you insinuating?' Draco looked puzzeld. Dan froze for a moment, contemplating over something. He stared at Draco intensly, trying to find signs of deception. 

Deciding Draco was honest, he sighed: 'Oh Draco. I thought you knew. I assumed you were just playing in that bar, pretending not to know me. Who says you have to choose? Have you looked at me? Like, really looked at me?'

Draco frowned. Huh? What did he mean? Draco looked at Dan closely. Slowly, he saw the neon green eyes tone down a bit, until they were a dark shade of emerald. There also was something wrong with Dan’s hair. On closer inspection, the curls looked something like a helmet, put on a head of... unruly brown hair?

Draco recoiled, as if bitten by sodding Nagini himself. 'What the actual fuck?'

'Keep looking, Draco.' Draco saw through the glamours, really seeing the man for the first time.

'Po... Potter? Is that you? Really you?'

'Yep'

Draco didn’t know if he should laugh, cry or kick Potter in his crotch. ‘What...?’

‘Draco, I assumed you knew. When I met you at that muggle bar, I was sure you saw right through my glamour. How was I to know you didn’t? I’m so sorry, Draco.’ Draco stayed transfixed for a moment, not able to move, before closing the distance between them.

‘As you should be’. Draco pulled Not-Dan close and kissed him. ‘But luckily for you, I know just the way to relieve your guilt’ Draco told him, as he started unzipping Potter’s jeans. Potter groaned as Draco took out his prick. 

‘You know I never forgot that first night too? Ah, yes, right there.’ Potter’s eyes darkened with want. Draco slithered his hand over the top, using a bit of spit. ‘Oh, that’s.... yes... I never could forget how fucking gorgeous you looked afterwards. I wanted to do it again and again and again.’

‘Yes, Potter, I do have that effect on people. Now stop babbling and get your gorgeous arse on this desk, so I can give you a proper fuck.’ Draco replied, as he spelled the door shut. 

Maybe today is a good day after all, Draco thought, a content sigh escaping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, kudos (or a comment, a comment would be mindblowing) would be much appreciated!


End file.
